Superhuman
by doublejointedbackflip2c7
Summary: Inuyasha overhears a song that happens to be playing while Kagome's occupied with her studies.


DJBF2C7: It needs to be redone. I hate the way that I formatted it. Plus, it needed words that weren't song lyrics. Looking back on it, I was wondering what I was on when I was writing this.

* * *

_The nerve of him! He said my skirt was too short! _I stomped upstairs angrily. Thank gods no one was home. I would've had questions. I threw my big, yellow backpack on my bed. Everything in there spang out. From feminine items to food. My History text book even hit me in the bed... _Thanks a lot, spring mattress._ I left everything as is. I'm not picking this up until I get some ice on the bump forming on my head, and take a nice, hot relaxing bath.

-Memory: Fast Forward-

I was nice, clean, and pristine after my bath. You don't know how much I needed it. After roaming around medieval Japan slaying demons for pieces of a jewel that I broke with the aid of a hanyou, a kitsune, a demon slayer, and a monk is not only tiring, but it makes a young woman obsessed with cleanliness feel very uncomfortable. Doubly so when I'm ovulating. That is why I insist I leave before I start and stay for a week or 2. I need to be clean, or I'll be uncomfortable in my own skin; but anyone that's of childbearing age, or has OCD would know where I'm coming from. I hope you do too.

But enough of my menstrual issues and supposed OCD, I have to do some serious studying. There is a test tomorrow, and I need to study! Music! Music drowns out background noise! _What background noise? No one else is home._ I ignored my voice of reason. I just want to play music. Is that such a bad thing? _Well, no. Unless you're a pot-smoking Canadian that plays Pop music all night, then it's a bad thing. _I put my iPod at the docking station. I'd like some Chris Brown. Superhuman. I'll jam out to Superhuman. It's sweet sound filled the room, and chilled my anger and hate for Inuyasha. I decided to sing along with it. There's no harm in singing while I'm working. People do it all the time.

_[Chris:]_  
_Weak_  
_I have been crying and crying for weeks_  
_How'd I survive when I can barely speak_  
_Barely eat_  
_On my knees_

_[Keri:]_  
_But that's the moment you came to me_  
_I don't know what your love has done to me_  
_Think I'm invincible I see_  
_Through the me_  
_I used to be_

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Chris:]_  
_You changed my whole life_  
_[Keri:]_  
_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_  
_[Chris:]_  
_I'm feeling all Super human_  
_You did that to me_  
_Super human heart beats in me_  
_[Both:]_  
_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_  
_Super human_  
_[Chris:]_  
_Super human_  
_[Keri:]_  
_Super human_

_[Chris:]_  
_Strong_  
_Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs_  
_Feels almost like i had it all along_  
_I can see tomorrow_  
_[Keri:]_  
_But every problem is gone because_  
_I flew everywhere with love inside of me_  
_It's unbelievable to see_  
_How love could set me free_

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both:]_  
_You changed my whole life_  
_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_  
_I'm feeling all Super human_  
_You did that to me_  
_Super human heart beats in me_  
_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_  
_Super human_  
_[Chris:]_  
_Super human_

_[Chris:]_  
_Its not a bird_  
_Not a plane_

_[Both:]_  
_Its my heart and its gonna go away_

_[Both:]_  
_My only weakness is you_  
_Only reason is you_  
_Every minute with you I feel like I can do_  
_Anything_

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both:]_  
_Going going I'm going away_  
_In love_  
_You changed my whole life_  
_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_  
_I'm feeling all Super human_  
_You did that to me_  
_Super human heart beats in me_  
_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_  
_Super human_  
_[Chris:]_  
_Super human_

-POV Shift: Inuyasha-

I was on a branch that was leveled with Kagome's windowsill. Her window was wide open, and she was singing. Horribly. _Kagome, you are a horrible singer. Your mouth should be sewn shut, and that song should be destroyed. _I sat there and looked at her sing. Her voice... Gods, her voice is killing me. I got off the branch, and went back to the well. I'll come back tomorrow. When she's not singing. I need to take a sharp sword and cut my ears off. Gods, her voice... Her voice...

* * *

DJBF2C7: Darn, is Kagome that bad of a singer? Of course she is. She's just terrible. LOL. I hope this is good enough.


End file.
